


Qapla'

by LtTanyaBoone



Category: NCIS
Genre: Costume Kink, Episode Tag, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-27
Updated: 2012-03-27
Packaged: 2017-11-15 15:40:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/528860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LtTanyaBoone/pseuds/LtTanyaBoone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After seeing her boyfriend's reaction to the Real Life Superheroes, Ziva has a surprise for Tim. *tag to 9x15*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Qapla'

**Author's Note:**

> In which I out myself as somewhat of a Trekker. Well, okay, that wasn't much of a secret. Can be read as a stand-alone piece, or it fits into the episode tags I have been doing, too.

_Disclaimers:_ NCIS, the rights to the show and its characters do not belong to me. _  
Spoilers:_ S9E15 Secrets  
 _Pairing:_ Ziva David/Tim McGee romance (est. relationship)  
 _A/N:_ In which I out myself as somewhat of a Trekker. Well, okay, that wasn't much of a secret. Can be read as a stand-alone piece, or it fits into the episode tags I have been doing, too.

* * *

"So, is there a reason you insisted I look at this tonight?" Tim asked as he sat down on her couch, trying to start up her laptop. Ziva has complained that it had shut off the evening before and now refused to boot and then told him she'd like him to have a look at it. At her place. Not his. For whatever reason. He only knew that she had been weirdly insistent on staying at her place tonight.

"Actually, there was." her voice came from the bedroom where she had disappeared into to change out of her work clothes. Tim frowned at the laptop when it started booting without any issues and the Windows logo appeared. He entered the password for the main account (Ziva kept her 'sensitive' data locked under another one that she did not give him the password for) and his frown deepened. From what he could see at first glance, everything looked okay.

"Are you sure there is-" he started, looking up when he heard her approach. As soon as his eyes settled on her, his jaw dropped and he nearly fell off the couch. Ziva was leaning against the doorjamb to the hallway, one hand over her head, the other on her hip, watching him with an amused smirk. Tim swallowed thickly as his eyes roamed over her body, clad in a Star Fleet uniform. He didn't even want to know where she had found it.

"See something you like?" she asked him, her grin deepening as she pushed herself up from the doorjamb and slowly sauntered over to where he was sitting. Tim nodded mutely, leaning back slightly when she rested her hands on his thighs.

"Something wrong, Timothy?" Ziva asked him, tilting her head. She was enjoying this immensely, seeing him squirm like this.

"No?" he tried, his voice higher than usual. Ziva gave a soft laugh and straightened, reaching up with her hands and letting down her hair and holding out her hand to him. Tim grasped it and got to his feet clumsily.

"Hi." she greeted him, reaching up to lace her fingers behind his neck and pulled him down for a kiss. He moaned into her mouth as she deepened the kiss and started unbuttoning his shirt, slowly making her way backwards from the living room to her bedroom. When he reached for the zipper of her uniform, Ziva slapped his hands away resolutely.

"But-" he started to protest and she quickly reached up to put her index finger to his lips, shushing him.

"Just relax and enjoy it, Timothy." she muttered, gently pushing him down on the bed. Ziva straddled him, grinning at him as she ran her hands over his chest and down to undo his pants. She got up and pulled them off, along with his boxers, licking her lips slowly when she let her eyes wander over his body. She got back on the bed and kissed him deeply before slowly working her way over his jaw to his neck and collarbone, steadily continuing her journey south. Tim leaned back and watched her, his hands clenching into the comforter. Ziva looked up at him through her dark eyelashes and he threw his head back, groaning as her hands ran down his thighs. His lips were moving soundlessly when her lips left his body and he could feel her hands on him. Involuntarily, he bucked his hips into her touch.

" _Hlja'. ghopDu'lIj yIlo'_." he breathed. Once the words left his mouth, his eyes flew open and he held his breath as Ziva's touch stilled. Mortified, he raised his head to look at her. To his surprise, she was not trying to suppress laughter, though there was amusement sparkling in her dark eyes.

"What was that?" she asked him.

"Nothing." Tim shook his head quickly. Ziva quirked and eyebrow and let go of him. He groaned again in embarrassment. "It was Klingon." he admitted, blushing furiously.

"Ah." Ziva nodded, proud smirk firmly in place. "What were you saying?"

"What?" her boyfriend asked, reaching the same high pitch as he had in the living room when she had asked him if someone was wrong.

"Well, I don't speak Klingon, so you will have to translate." she winked at him, tracing a nonsense pattern on his hipbone before running her hands up and down his thighs.

"Um, I… told you to use your hands?" he translated, unsure of how she'd take that. Ziva cocked her head to the side and he was opening his mouth to apologize when her hand wrapped around him again and she slowly stroked him.

"Like this?" she asked and Tim gave a soft moan, moving his hips slightly in time with her strokes.

"Uh-huh." he breathed, bracing his weight on one arm and reaching for her with the other. He pushed her curls behind her ear, catching a glimpse of the rank insignia on her teal turtleneck. Lieutenant. Though he wasn't sure if that had been done on purpose or-

"Shit." he groaned when Ziva gave a gentle squeeze. He sat up and grabbed her wrists, causing her to raise an eyebrow. "Much as I am a fan of this," he muttered, kissing her gently as he reached for the zipper of her uniform again, "I much rather see you out of this uniform."

Ziva gave a soft giggle against his lips.

"As my captain commands." she muttered against his lips, her tone sending a shockwave through his entire body. He slowly undressed her, kissing the newly exposed skin before he rolled them over so he was towering over her. He slowly entered her and Ziva arched her back, rolling her hips against his before he wrapped her legs around him.

"I love you." he muttered as he kissed her again and started moving. Ziva dug her nails into the skin of his back and let out a whimper before her hands returned to his head and her fingers tangled in his hair. He kissed the underside of her jaw, causing her to let out a breathless laugh.

"I love you, too." she whispered, pulling him in for another kiss. "My captain." she added, rubbing her nose against his as he quickened his pace.

* * *

He was running his hand lazily up and down her sweaty back when Ziva gave a content sigh and kissed his neck before resting her head on his shoulder again.

"Where did you even find the uniform?" Tim asked her and felt her shrug.

"Rented it." she mumbled, starting to trace nonsense patterns on his chest. "You like it?" she asked him, insecurity in her voice.

"Are you kidding me?" Tim blurted, causing her to laugh and the tension in her body to disappear again. He kissed her forehead to make his point. "I loved it. Just wondering how you suddenly got the idea."

"You were pretty… fascinated, by the Superheroes." Ziva shrugged. "I figured I better get your attention back before Spandexia made a move." she joked, making Tim snort.

"Nah, she didn't have a chance." he shook his head, turning on his side so he could easily face her and watch her face.

"She didn't?" Ziva raised an eyebrow and he shook his head.

"Nope. Besides, who'd want someone in latex when they could have a Star Fleet Officer?" he joked and Ziva gave a soft laugh, shaking her head before leaning in to capture his lips.

"Tim?" she mumbled between kisses.

"Huh?" he asked, trying to concentrate when he could feel his body responding to her closeness again.

" _Hljol_." Ziva breathed. Her pronunciation was a little off, but still the effect that word had on him was instantaneous.

Tim pulled her on top of him and kissed her deeply, sneaking his hands between them.

"' _IwlIj jachjaj."_ he responded. When she raised an eyebrow at him, he shook his head, choosing instead to show her what he had meant.

_fin._

**Author's Note:**

> Klingon translations:
> 
> Tim: _Hlja'. ghopDu'lIj yIlo'_ – Yes. Use your hands.
> 
> Ziva: _Hljol._ – Beam me up.
> 
> Tim: _'IwlIj jachjaj._ – May your blood scream!
> 
> translations from mughom.wikia.com


End file.
